


The Top Omega and the Bottom Alpha

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi Ackerman was an Omega, he never ever felt like he wanted to be dominated by a strong Alpha, he had topped so many Omegas and Beta’s pretending to be a Beta.But now he is in a weird school where you are assigned partners, and now he is with a tall lanky Alpha, and oh boy, he wanted to slam that boy down and fuck him until he couldn’t even take a step before tumbling to the ground.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Top Omega and the Bottom Alpha

Levi POV.

“Today was absolute a££, every Omega had to pick their ‘s£x buddy’s’ and all of the Alpha’s were completely sh!t. I had to be forced with an Alpha who was late so I don’t even know who the heck he is!”

I looked up to see Hanji and Erwin my only ever friends starting to giggle. Hanji was a normal beta with her boyfriend also a beta Moblit,  
for Erwin he was a dominant Alpha, his ‘sex buddy’ was a small tainted girl named Freya. 

“C’mon Levi, it can’t be that bad. Heat is coming up soon and you have to pick quickly.” 

I rolled my eyes at Hanji’s ‘offer’, I stood up from my seat and walked out of the cafeteria.

I was walking in a slow pace until someone hit me. 

There on the floor was a, cute, beautiful Alpha on the floor right in front of me.  
I bend down to help him up but all he did was stare at me.

“Look were you are going brat.” He quickly stood up and apologised in such a attractive voice. Which made my dick start twitching at the sight. 

“Sorry about my friend Eren he was just looking for a man called Levi Ackerman.” Why did this man need to see me?

“Well, I am Levi Ackerman.” The blonde haired man face lit up and looked at the bronze haired man.”

“This is the person you are looking for Eren!” The blonde long haired man said with a grin.

The green-blued eye man started blushing crimson red.

Cute.

I decided to grab the bronze haired man and drag home to my dorm swiftly.

“Hey were are you taking me..?” He said in a slight civil manner.

“I am going to see how good you are at pleasing me of course.” I said with a small smirk showing on my lips.

The Alpha started blushing even more which made his tanned ears go red even more, it looked like he was overheating.

I dragged him to the prohibited cleaning closet, which I stole the key from the old janitor.

I basically pinned the taller man brown and started to kiss him swiftly, he then opened his mouth and let me roamed through it a bit, weird for an Alpha but ok.

The man tasted so good, can’t wait to use him to please me when I get into my heat.

He then started moving up and down, he was starting a friction between both of our cocks, it was wonderful.

“Ahh~ Ahhh!~” The man, well I should call him by his name, Eren, started moaning really loud on me.

My cock was twitching to much, I have to get my cock into this man ASAP.

I started taking off his clothes and mine, “What are you doing?!?” He exclaimed to me.

“I think you should know already brat.” Eren was making me want to fuck him even more.

But then the school bell rang, I sighed. We had to go to our dormitory now.

“We’ll continue tomorrow ok.” I then quickly put on my clothes and slammed the closet and left.

POV Nobody.

Was an Alpha really just got fucked up by an Omega.

Eren put back on his clothes and left the Janitors closet.

He then walked up the school stairs and and was getting ready to go the Alpha dorms.

He was greeted by an annoying horsefaced man, “Were where you at Suicidal maniac! F^cking an Omega???” He then laughed at his own joke like a dunce would. 

Eren trudged to his dorm, he opened the massive doors and lashed on his large bed. Soon their omegas would be sharing their dorms with the Alpha’s which Eren was defiantly irritated about. 

Alpha’s where the one supposed to be the dominant and then there was Eren who was treated like an impotent Omega in a Janitors cleaning closet.

He did like the feeling but, how embarrassing it would be to be known from all of the rest of the Alpha’s as the person who was topped by an Omega

~…~…~…~…

It was the day for the Omega’s to move in, a day right before heat, all the Omega’s went to their ‘partners’.

As Eren and Levi stood together Levi started whispering something to him.

“I can’t wait to slam you down and f^ck you until you can’t stand.”

That sent chills down Eren’s spine, making him turn redder than an chilli.

Eren led Levi to his dorm and Levi sent a “Tch,” with a lot of annoying in him.

“This place is a mess how do you live here?...” Levi’s tone could sent anyone hard chills, so that defiantly happened to Eren.

“Well,” Eren didn’t know what to say at all to Levi, Levi rolled his eyes and then started to got to the kitchen to get kitchen supplies.

“Clean.” Eren nodded and picked up the broom and started sweeping.

Eren started to get tired so he fell on the bed and started snoring loudly.

Levi POV 

I looked to the back of me to see Eren snoring loudly on our bed, I rolled my eyes and did a tiny smile and kissed him on his cheek.

I continued cleaning.

I started to get a bit tired and Eren was still asleep. I looked at our clock and it said 11pm. I sighed and out all the cleaning stuff away and went on my side of my bed.

~…~…~

When I woke up there was a hand tugging me looked to my left to see Eren cuddling me. I sighed and gave in and cuddled him back until that pain hit.

I Started My Heat.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
